


Hunter/Hunted

by darkkwater



Series: Out of Control [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie thinks he can handle anything Agent Edgerton can dish out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter/Hunted

****Written for: [ **rounds_of_kink** ](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/) in 2008.  
**Prompt:** The hunt is on  
**Kink : **Wall!sex(It started there then moved on...)  


  

  

**Hunter/Hunted  
**

Charlie slammed against the wall and Ian pinned him there, his hands on Charlie’s shoulders, his thigh between Charlie’s legs.

“You have done that for the last time,” Ian snarled.

“Done what?”Charlie said smugly.

Ian almost let him go, knowing that the infuriating professor was getting exactly what he wanted, but his body was burning and Charlie was the only way to slake his thirst.Charlie had come to his hotel room, with the flimsiest of excuses and the tightest of jeans, and Ian had finally snapped.

“You flirty little slut,” Ian growled.“‘Accidentally’ touching me, ‘forgetting’ that very provocative photo was on your desk, right next to the crime scene photos.”

Charlie smirked.“You liked that photo, hmm?”

Ian growled under his breath.The photo of Charlie standing in the rain, water streaming down his body, his clothing half-transparent and fully sticking to every line of his body, had sent Ian’s blood pressure soaring – then dropping as all of his blood had rushed to his groin.He’d looked up from the photo to see Charlie watching him through his bangs, a smile on his face.

“You know I did,” Ian said, pushing Charlie harder against the wall.“You’ve got my attention, Professor.Now what?”

“Oh, you think you can handle me?” Charlie said, tossing his head.

Ian released one of Charlie’s shoulders, took a handful of Charlie’s hair and yanked sideways.Charlie gasped.“You should be careful what you go after, Professor.You may decide that you can’t handle my attention after all.”

Charlie made a dismissive sound.Ian abruptly stepped away from the wall, and Charlie staggered forward.Ian kept ahold of Charlie’s hair and dragged a stumbling Charlie over to the bed and dropped him.Charlie lay on his back, gasping, and Ian left him there and crossed the room to his travel bag.

“Get undressed,” Ian snapped.

Charlie’s expression turned coy.“I’m not sure if I should—”

With two steps, Ian was looming over him.“Fucking _strip_ ,” he snarled.“Or I will rip off your clothes then shove you out into the hall.”

Charlie’s eyes widened and he swallowed.Ian turned away.After a brief pause, Ian heard Charlie began to undress.Hiding his smile of anticipation, Ian pulled two pairs of handcuffs from his bag.

He turned back to Charlie.Charlie was posing on the bed, running his fingers suggestively over his nipples.He had a lean, flexible body, and a cock that was already fully erect.

Ian tossed one of the pair of handcuffs on the bed next to Charlie.“Cuff your hands above your head, around the headboard.”

Charlie looked startled.“Sh-shouldn’t we have safe words?”

Ian snorted.“If you wanted safe, you shouldn’t have come to me.”

Charlie swallowed and nodded.

Ian slowly undressed as he watched Charlie lock himself into place.When Ian was naked, he simply looked at Charlie for a moment.Charlie lifted his chin, obviously trying to look confident, but Ian could smell the uncertainty.Coming from the arrogant Dr. Charles Eppes, that was a heady aroma indeed.

His eyes still on the naked man bound to his bed, Ian walked over to the side table and picked up his hunting knife.

Charlie’s eyes flew wide and he made a squeaking sound.“What are you going to—?”

“Shh,” Ian said, almost gently, as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Charlie’s stomach with his knees.

The knife flashed down and Ian sliced a narrow line on Charlie’s right shoulder.Bright, beautiful blood welled up and Ian leaned forward and licked the drops from Charlie’s pale skin.Charlie whimpered.More drops appeared and Ian caught some on the tip of his knife.He lifted the knife to Charlie’s face and smeared the blood across his lower lip.

“Lick it,” Ian commanded and Charlie’s tongue swiped across his lip.Ian took more blood from Charlie’s skin and painted it down Charlie’s neck.Ian leaned down and sucked and bit the blood from the smooth skin.Ian could feel Charlie’s breath and heartbeat under his lips.

“I could kill you,” Ian whispered against Charlie’s skin.“I could kill you so easily.And no one would ever figure it out.”

“But you won’t,” Charlie said breathily.

Ian nuzzled the pulse point on Charlie’s neck.“Why not?Because you’re too valuable?Too smart?Too _cute_?”

“Uh …”

“Maybe I like it,” Ian murmured in Charlie’s ear, his hand trailing up Charlie’s neck.“Maybe I get off on squeezing the life out of my lover while I fuck him, driving my lover to the ultimate release.”

Charlie made a frightened sound, a sound that went straight to Ian’s cock.

“That’s right, Professor,” Ian purred.“You thought you knew what you were getting into, didn’t you?You thought you could handle it.You thought you were in control.”

“Please,” Charlie whimpered.“I don’t want to die.”

“Nobody really wants to die,” Ian said then scraped his teeth down the skin below Charlie’s ear.

“I mean, I really _really_ don’t want to die,” Charlie said louder.

“Not even for the ultimate orgasm?”

“No …”

“Too bad,” Ian said.“It’s always more fun when my lover is willing.”

“No!” Charlie said. “I’ll scream!”

Ian laughed.“Scream if you want, Professor.I’m not going to kill you.”

“N-no?”

“No,” Ian said.“Death is too easy.”

Charlie gave a sigh of relief and Ian laughed again.He rolled off of Charlie and reached for the second pair of handcuffs.He took one of the cuffs and wrapped it around Charlie’s balls and the base of his cock.He tightened it, creating a crude but effective cock ring.

“Uh!” Charlie said, but it was his only complaint, though Ian knew it had to be uncomfortable.

Standing up, Ian got a bottle of thick hand lotion from the nightstand then walked around the bottom of the bed.Setting the handcuff key within reach, he took hold of Charlie’s ankles and pushed them up and aside.The free end of the cuffs dangled down below Charlie’s imprisoned cock, framing Charlie’s waiting asshole.

Ian smiled and pushed the cuff aside.“I bet you’re a real slut for cock,” he said.“I bet you bend over and spread your knees for anyone with a dick.”

“I do … my share …” Charlie panted, “… of fucking.”

“Of course you do,” Ian said, slicking his index finger with lotion.He pushed the finger into Charlie’s ass and Charlie raised his hips, pushing into the motion.

Ian laughed low.“God, what a cock slut.”He found Charlie’s prostate and started stroking it.Charlie’s head fell back against the mattress and he moaned helplessly, a sound that did as much for Ian’s arousal as Charlie’s earlier fear.

Quickly, Ian followed the first finger with a second.Charlie moaned louder and tried to shift wider.

Ian stretched him, murmuring, “You want my cock, don’t you?I bet you get hard seeing me with my rifle.What about other boys and their guns?”Ian pushed in a third finger.“Do you get hot when you see David pull out a gun?Or Colby?Or _Don_?”

Charlie moaned incoherently, the cuffs rattling as he squirmed on the bed.

Ian pulled out his fingers, leaving Charlie gasping and ready for his cock.But he wasn’t going to get it yet.Ian squirted a generous amount of lotion on his hand, rubbing it all the way past his wrist, then reached back towards Charlie’s ass.

A tremble went through Charlie as he must have realized what Ian was going to do.He tensed and Ian firmly re-stretched him, with one, two, three, four fingers. Ian tucked his thumb below his other fingers then pushed his whole hand in.

Charlie cried out, a shout of almost hysterical arousal.Ian turned his hand inside the tight tunnel of Charlie’s body and Charlie cried out again.Broken bits of words spilled from Charlie’s lips, pleading, swearing, begging, both imploring him to stop and demanding he fist him harder.Ian pushed his hand back and forth in short strokes, until pre-cum was dripping down Charlie’s cock and tears were streaming from Charlie’s eyes.

Carefully, Ian pulled out of Charlie.Charlie cried out again, shaking heavily as Ian’s hand slipped from his body.Ian moved the still dangling cuff so that it was again framing Charlie’s stretched hole.

Ian lined his ready cock up with the cuff and Charlie’s hole and shoved in with one thrust.Charlie’s ass spasmed around him, tightening down almost painfully on Ian’s cock.The cuff was imprisoned between his body and Charlie’s, hard metal pressing into soft flesh.

Ian lay flat against Charlie, trapping Charlie’s cuffed cock and balls between them.Charlie whimpered.Ian lovingly stroked Charlie’s long throat.Then he put both hands around that throat and squeezed.Charlie gasped, sucking air through his restricted but not closed windpipe.Ian slowly began to rotate his hips, fucking the ass that had been flaunted in front of him so often.

He kept a close eye on Charlie’s color and breathing as he gradually increased his thrusts.Soon, he was slamming into him, the cuffs rattling and banging between them, the cuffs around Charlie’s wrists banging against the headboard in a staccato echo.Ian kept his hard-won control and fucked Charlie hard and long.

Finally, Ian abruptly leaned up.Charlie groaned weakly.Ian reached between them and unlocked the cuffs constricting both of them.As soon as the cuffs sprung open, he tossed them aside and returned to position.

Again, he pounded into Charlie as he squeezed his throat.He could see the orgasm rising in Charlie’s face and he tightened his hands.Charlie writhed breathlessly then his body convulsed, shooting hot cum against Ian’s stomach, spasming around Ian’s cock.Ian let his own orgasm come and he drove Charlie farther and farther through his orgasm, riding every sweet contraction, until he saw Charlie’s eyes start to roll upwards.He released Charlie’s throat and Charlie sucked in breath, his hips still bucking against Ian.Ian gripped Charlie’s shoulders and pushed the last of his orgasm out into Charlie’s trembling body.

“Fuck,” Ian sighed at last.He rolled off of Charlie’s body and lay, gasping and staring at the ceiling. _Damn, I needed that.He’s a good little fuck._ Charlie’s breathing next to him was also labored.After a moment, Ian grabbed the cuff key and unlocked Charlie’s wrists.

Charlie’s hands flopped to the bed and he lay there, eyes unblinking.Ian quickly checked his pulse and breathing, then smiled.Charlie was just stunned.Ian went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up.He returned and tossed a towel onto Charlie’s stomach.Charlie automatically picked up the towel and wiped himself, his eyes still unfocused.

“You’ll have bruises tomorrow,” Ian said, pulling on his clothes.

“Okay …” Charlie mumbled.

“And might feel a little hoarse.”

“Yeah …”

Ian smirked down at the still prone and naked man.“Charlie, I sleep alone.”

“Okay …” Charlie agreed, not moving.

Ian shook his head, smiling.He went over to the mini-bar and pulled out a small bottle of beer.Opening the bottle, he sat on the bed and tipped some beer into Charlie’s mouth.Charlie swallowed a few times then began to cough.Finally his eyes seemed to focus back on the here and now.

“Charlie,” Ian said quietly.“You got what you came for.”

“Yeah …” Charlie said, staring at Ian with huge eyes and stroking his throat.

“Go home.”

“Can’t,” Charlie whispered.

Ian rolled his eyes.“Why not?”

“I haven’t sucked you off yet.”

“What?” Ian snorted. 

“I’m really good at it,” Charlie whispered.

“No doubt, Professor,” Ian said wryly.“But what makes you think I’m interested in that, now that I’ve had you how I want you?”

“Because I’m really good at it,” Charlie repeated.

“Okay, okay,” Ian laughed.“Fine.You can stay for a little while, see if I feel like it.But you’re _not_ sleeping here.”

“Okay,” Charlie said.

Then Charlie looked up at him coyly through his eyelashes and Ian got the feeling he’d be needing his handcuffs again tonight.Maybe he’d leave the naked Charlie bent over the banister of the stairs outside, cuffed wrists to ankles, his ass prepped and ready for anything someone might decide to shove in that hungry hole.Who would Ian call to come collect this prize package?Who wouldn’t be able to resist taking advantage of the exposed, vulnerable Professor?

_ Of course … _ Ian laughed softly to himself and ran his thumb over Charlie’s wet lips.Maybe he’d make use of that willing mouth after all, before passing the little slut off to the next man.  



End file.
